Just a Kit
by SpiritcloudofStoneclan
Summary: Blaze is just a kit, a rogue kit, coming to Thunderclan looking for shelter, family and protection. Little did she know Shadowclan was trying to take over, Skyclan came back and united with Windclan, creating Stormclan. Will Blaze be able to stop all this madnesss? After all, she is just a kit
1. Chapter 1

Alliegences: Bramblestars storm

 _From the River, Wind, Shadow,_

 _The Light will shield Thunder from Shadow_

 _Water beats Fire, But Light beats Shadow,_

 _If Blazing Fire cant Save Thunder_

 _Shadow Might rule For all For one_

Jayfeather looked at the ginger cat, only one thought running through his head.

'Why?'

Firestar repeated the prophecy and stepped aside to show a puddle, Jayfeather walked up to the puddle. It had the picture a a kit, no, A kit in battle. The kit had Orange fur with a yellow underbelly, paws, tailtip, ears, muzzle and had a few yellow dots above her eyes. Something else though. Fire set ablaze where ever her claws touched. ' _Thats strange.'_ He thought. Then his body started to shake. Someone was waking him up. Everything started to fade. 'Like every dream.' He thought, then everything became pitch black.

 **Hi, I know its short but im gonna keep this published so when I can update this and someone does something like this they cant say i stole it. I got the idea from sitting in class, drawing on my hand with a black sharpie. I had traced my bones and then put orange and red over the black, it turned out to look like a cat with unsheathed blazing bones. So that gave me the idea. Also This story should be posted sometime this week so thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, before I do this I just wanted to say that I had this ALL planned out before I started this so don't say that I stole okay._**

"Grrrrrrrrrarf!"

The little reddish-black she cat shivered. She closed her eyes and flattened her ears against her head as the dog circled the tree. Her brothers had been yowling at the top of their lungs when she saw the dog. She had tried to get her brothers, Goose and Yarrow, to stop but they didn't listen.

Maybe they would have if she had been born as 'good' as her brothers. Maybe they would like her more too. She never knew why they didn't like her and her father, Howl, was the only one that cared for her. He had died from protecting them from rogues.

"Ruff Ruff! Grrrrrrrrr!" She curled her tail closer to her body and heard Goose whimper.

She wanted to tell him, 'if you idiot listened we wouldn't be in this situation.'

Suddenly, three cats leapt out of the bushes. One was a grey, cinder-like she cat, the next was a fox-like tom and the final one was a golden tom. Her jaw dropped as they boldly attacked the dog. The dog whimpered and would snap at them until the dog ran off.

"Come on down! We mean no harm." Called the golden tom.

"And we should trust you why?" Called my mother.

"Um excuse me? We just saved your life." Snapped the cinder grey she cat. My mother sighed and headed down, flicking her tail to let us know we can come down.

"Okay? So what do you want!" Growled my mum.

"We heard the dog and came to check it out when we found you. Like usual we chased the dog out of our territory." Said the fox cat.

"And why don't you attack us? This is an ambush!" Hissed my mother, looking around expectingly.

"We haven't attacked you because it's against the warrior code." Said the fox cat. "Oh and by the way, I'm Foxleap, that's Cinderheart," he pointed to the grey she-cat. "And that's Lionblaze." He pointed to the golden tom.

My mother sighed, turned, and walked away. Goose and Yarrow followed her, leaving me still gaping at the cats. A few moments passed and the warriors exchanged glances and looked at me, then I the direction my family went.

"Umm shouldn't you go with your family?" asked Cinderheart.

"Wait, what?'' I asked turning around. "Guys?! GUUUYYYSS?!" I called.

I sighed and looked up at them. "Can I go with you?"

The warriors exchanged glances and Foxleap shrugged. "Sure, I guess." He said.

We had arrived in their 'camp'. I was surprised at how many cats were there, crowding around us. I heard many different voices, of young and old. I flattened my ears and hid behind Lionblaze.

A huge brown tabby walked up to us, all the cats seemed to move out of the way so I guessed he was the leader or something.

"Bramblestar." Foxleap, Cinderheart and Lionblaze dipped their heads to the tabby.

"We found this kit and her family up a tree, a dog was keeping them up there. We chased the dog out and got them down but they abandoned this kit." Lionblaze stepped up, "She wishes to join us."

Bramblestar looked at her with a grin. "Follow me." He said, leading me into a den. "What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Blaze." I said.

"If you wish to join us your name will have to be 'Blazekit'."

"Okay. I can handle that." I said.

"I will ask my mate to care for you." He said, leading me to another den. I looked inside, seeing all the little kits. I smiled. Bramblestar led me to an orange she-cat, nursing 4 kits. "Squirrelflight, do you mind caring for this kit?" He asked

"No, I don't." She replied, picking me up and nuzzling me close. I smiled, I finally have a loving mother to care for me. Squirrelflight looked at me. "What is your name."

"I'm Blaze, but Bramblestar says I have to be called Blazekit."

"Well Blazekit, were do you come from?" She asked, looking at me with her pretty green eyes.

"I came from a place kiiiiiinnnda far from here, my brothers didn't really like me and I don't know why, my mother didn't like me as much either. My father Howl REALLLYYYYY liked my though, he-he gave his life for me."

"Hmm, my father died saving the clans, he died a hero." She said, looking to the ground.

"Awww, I'm sorry." I said, nuzzling closer to her.

She gave me a smile and looked at her kits. "This one is Alderkit (I did not steal as I read the wikis and they said that Sparkkit and Alderkit and 2 extra kits), this one is Sparkkit, this one is Firekit an this one is Raccoonkit. I think you'll fit in just fine." She gave me an encouraging smile. I laid my head down on her paw, my eyes drooping, its still daytime outside and I'm not even tired. Well, I don't think so. Maybe... I'm... Just... Happy... Then it was black.

 _The barking was coming from all around me. From inside my head? I don't know. My paws hit the ground in a steady rhythm. I felt sharp teeth snap at my tail, there must be somewhere I can hide! I spotted an easy to climb tree, or so I thought. Diving for the tree just in time as the dog almost pounced on me. My head hit the tree and I leapt up at it, my paws scrabbling for a hold but I just slid down._

 _I gulped, turning to see the dog, right in front of my face. I opened my mouth to call for help but no words came out. The dog lunged for my head but I dodged to the left. His head hit the tree. Then, out of instinct I unsheathed my claws and lashed out, hitting the dog across the chest. The dog looked at me in surprise be for stepping back and howling in pain. I noticed that the dog had a burn mark where I had clawed him._

 _'That must have been there the whole time and I didn't notice.' I thought. Taking the chance, I ran. I could tell the dog wasn't chasing me, letting out a sigh of relief I stopped to rest. I looked back and noticed 5-6 cats jump out of the bushes and started attacking the dog. 'Good.' I thought, padding away._

The light shown in, waking me. I felt someone prodding me.

"Momma... I don't wanna get uuuppppp." I groaned.

Someone giggled. "Come on sis, wake up." I opened my right eye in surprise and saw a pretty orange tabby she-cat. 'Oh, right.' I thought. "Comeon! Mamma said we cant go and play without you."

"I would rather not!" Someone said in the background. "We were told all about you. Were not even related!" he looked around, searching for the right word to use. "Rogue!" He spat.

I ignored the brown tom with the black striped tail and got up, following Sparkkit outside.

As we begun to explore the camp a orange and black butterfly landed on my nose. Sparkkit giggled and I fought the urge to sneeze. Just then Raccoonkit tackled me, placing his paw on my head.

I pulled in my hind legs and thought, 'I aint gonna let you bully me!' I shoved my legs out, sending Raccoonkit flying. He hit the ground and I swore I saw an evil smirk before he began to wail.

Squirrelflight raced over. "What happened?" She asked.

"S-sh-she hurt me! B-Blazekit pushed me!" He bawled, earning me several stares from other cats, although I didn't feel any guilt.

"Is this true?" Squirrelflight looked at me with big serious eyes.

"But ma-" I started but she cut me off.

"Is. This. True?" She asked again.

Alderkit spoke up this time. "Raccoonkit had tackled Blazekit. Blazekit and shoved him off. Its obvious he is faking it."

Squirrelflight turned to Raccoonkit and was perfectly normal. "Your in trouble..." She muttered and took him to the nursery.

"Good riddance." Sparkkit said in her cheerful mood. There was sudden laughter behind us. I turned around and saw 4 kits, just larger than us, a ginger tom with black spots, and a lighter orange around the black. A grey tom with white spots under his ears and white tipped ears. A grey she-cat with white stipes and a white tom with one brown paw.

I grumbled and turned back to Sparkkit, who was staring moony-eyed at the grey tom with white-tipped ears and spots. I purred in amusement. "You like him." I said.

"What! Ew gross of couse I do..." she said the last part quietly.

"Its okay if ya do." I said and she grinned. "Why dontcha go talk to him?" I asked.

She raced over to him and started to talk to him. Unfortunately they were out of earshot so she couldn't hear. 'They would make a cute couple.' I thought. I purred at the thought ad turned to look at Alderkit, who shrugged. 'Why is he shrugging?' My stomach growled and I clutched it with a paw.

I picked a plump mouse from the fresh kill pile when I heard someone shout.

"Hey rogue, quit stealing! I caught that ya'know!"

I spun around and called back to her: "I'm not stealing, and this prey is for EVERYBODY!"

The apprentice, a ginger she-cat with grey paws and ear tips. I noted that she must be one of Lionblazes kits, Lionblaze is deputy right now because Squirrelflight is in the nursery.

I gave a yawn, 'Why am I so tired?' I spotted Sparkkit, who was with the tom she liked. His friends were nowhere to be seen. 'Thank Starclan. Well, anyway its time to make some new friends.' Then I stumbled back, I looked up to see a handsome brown tabby apprentice.

"S-sorry." He said, helping me up.

"Its okay. Thanks." I said, watching him go. The sky was dark now, I padded towards the nursery and curled up next to Sparkkit and Squirrelflights chin, and fell asleep.


End file.
